


No Where Else(Steve)

by Geekforlife18



Series: Marvelous Marvel oneshots and stories [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, Mother-Son Relationship, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Y/N is Steve Rogers wife and mother of James. She is a agent of shield but things don't end well on her last mission





	No Where Else(Steve)

Furry gave me a few months off since I got injured the last mission. My arm in a sling, stomach, arms, legs bandaged and two broken ribs. I laid on the couch fuck my husband and son are going to freak out when they see me. I heard my intercom

-"doll don't respond I'm on my way I love you"

I laid on the couch whincing I hear the door open Steve walked in he froze I halfway smiled. He slowly walked to me and knelt down he gently kissed me

"oh doll I'm so sorry"

He kissed my shoulder and then my cheek

"m-my son"

"he's fine he's with Buck let me fix something for you don't move honey"

I would protest but I know he's really worried about me, and it hurts to speak plus having him home is nice. I smell soup cooking yes! I love it when he cook's for me. Steve walked in with a bowl and a glass of water. He put them on the coffee table and sat on the floor between me and the table. I grabbed the glass but my hand keeps shaking. Steve took my glass and put it to my lips slowly I drank. He helped me eat the soup that I so desperately wanted and needed. He gently rubbed my hand he felt my head 

"you're burning up" 

He went to the kitchen he walked in with a cloth and put it on my forehead he kissed my cheek...........- "cap, agent Y/L/N your both needed at the base"

"Y/N is unstable at the moment"

-"need you back at the base cap now"

"I'll be there" 

"son" 

-"hey old man I'm in the training room every" Steve cut him off 

"your mother's needing someone to watch her wall I go to the base" 

-"what the hell happened is mom alright" 

I touched Steve's knee with my leg and pointed to my head telling him to tell our son to wear his helmet 

-"your silence is worrying me I'll head over" 

"don't forget your helmet" 

-"sir yes sir" 

Steve's P. O. V

I changed clothes I hear James pull up I kissed Y/N who was sound asleep. I opened the door James already standing there. I put my hand on his shoulder we gave each other a glance and nodded

James's P. O. V

I walked inside and saw mom oh no mom. I walked to her and sat on the floor. I held her hand fighting tears. I knew by the tone of dad's voice something was wrong with mom. I mentally was not prepared for seeing her this bad. 

Your P. O. V

I feel someone holding my hand thinking it's probably my husband. I opened my eyes seeing James his face looking at the ground worried sick about me. No boy should ever have to see his mother like this. I gently touched his face he smiled and looked at me.

"sorry to wake you up mom"

I rubbed his cheek as if to say it's OK, I love you, don't worry mother will be fine. Both Steve and James treat the world like they are soilders no emotions, tougher than nails, independent, strong and brave. I know better than that. I touched the bowl of leftover soup

"oh are you hungry?"

I shook my head and touched his stomach 

"mom I'm fine can I get you anything stupid question you won't tell me the truth"

I raised my eyebrows at him he laughed and kissed my hand. He stood cleaned everything he wet my cloth with cold water and put it back on my forehead. He sat back where he was sitting. He looked at me worrying

"e-everything w-will be al-right my s-son"

"rest mother you need your strength"

He laid his head on the couch I rubbed his head.......

Steve's P. O. V

Late at night after debriefing missions I went home. I'm so ready to be home I miss my wife, my son. I opened the door seeing Y/N and James sound asleep. I kissed Y/N and kissed James's head. I changed clothes and sat on the couch looking at my son and wife. 'I'm pregnant!' 'your pulling my leg' 'no I'm not we're going to have a baby' remembering us both crying I hugged her. I was so scared that James would not be strong enough to survive. Then Tony and Bruce told us the baby's fine that he inherited my serum it was one of the many happiest moments of my life. There is no where else I want to be


End file.
